It is problematic to prevent the icing up of different objects when the need arises, such as objects, for example, which are exposed to a weather environment in which the risk of covering with ice occurs. As a non-limiting example, it can be said that the icing up of rotor wings on a wind turbine is a problem to which the present invention offers an extraordinarily effective solution. There are many different examples where a heating requirement is present and where the present invention offers a very advantageous solution to supplying heat.
Another problem is to achieve a reliable temperature measurement and temperature regulation although the actual temperature is a function among other things of the wind speed and air humidity. According to the invention, parameters of this kind can be established so that incipient ice formation or ice coating, for example, can be prevented, etc.
Yet another problem is to establish or indicate operational disturbances in mobile products, for example, so that repair measures can be applied at an early stage with the aim of preventing damage. The invention also offers attractive solutions to a large number of safety problems and alarm problems, such as shell penetrations, crack formation etc.
The present invention also facilitates the regulation of curing and final curing in an optimal manner.